Since the early 20th century, it has been recognized that medical radiogra- phics are degraded by the effects of scatter. Beginning with the initial development of the Bucky grid and continuing through many improvements and alternatives, attempts to control the amount of scatter while maximizing the transmission of unscattered primary radiation have achieved only moderate success. In current state-of-the-art imaging systems, scatter levels exceed primary radiation levels when thick body parts are examined. As a result, only a fraction (ie., less than = 50%) of the possible contrast is imaged. The scanning grid system we propose can virtually eliminate scatter when thick body parts are imaged and could find use in a wide variety of clinical examinations typically done with a Bucky Table unit. In addition the system will permit angulated views and is compatible with linear tomography and large area digital image receptors. This proposal is a logical extension of early investigations by Barnes et al, who have demonstrated that a scanning grid can offer significant scatter control advantages. To make this a practical device, we will investigate techniques to develop a more efficient scanning grid which could be manufactured reliably and cost effectively. We also plan to develop a novel automatic x-ray exposure control device so that the system will provide consistent, high quality, scatter free radiographics.